


我的宝贝

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *因为一场意外，在中的心智变成了小孩子*郑允浩第一人称，注意避雷*污





	我的宝贝

**Author's Note:**

> *因为一场意外，在中的心智变成了小孩子
> 
> *郑允浩第一人称，注意避雷
> 
> *污

早上起床后感觉头有点晕晕的，大概是昨天忙了一天，半夜又起来哄他睡觉的缘故吧。

一周前我下定决心要在中去自己房间睡。他很不乐意，说自己睡觉会害怕，昨天也是，说自己一个人睡做噩梦了，我只好一直坐在床边陪他，给他哼歌，他的手一直死死攥着我衬衫的一角。直到他睡着。

以前我们是在一个房间睡的，但是在“那个事件”之后，我短时间还是适应不来。

我觉得，有点怪怪的。

想象一下32岁外表之下装的却是一颗九岁孩子的心。

会戴上狐狸尾巴诱惑我、然后我们会整晚做爱的恋人，现在变成了一个九岁的小孩，我们16年的恋爱记忆，他都忘了，留下的只有小孩子对有好感的大人的依恋。

有时候人生就是这样无常。

去年，在中退伍后的生日那天，我在游艇上向他求婚了。那之后他便放弃了明星身份隐退，我也离开了东方神起，有了一个自己的舞蹈工作室。这样一来要工作的就只有我了，他就待在家里，像一个可爱又贤惠的妻子，等着工作之后的丈夫回家。

可是好景不长。

他很喜欢孩子，但是等我真的提出我们要不要收养一个，他又会犹豫。问他为什么，他也只是摆摆手，开玩笑的语气：“有了孩子你就会把我忘一边去啦……”

所以我们没有孩子，他把他姐姐们的孩子都当成自己孩子一样疼爱，孩子们也很黏他。

谁能想到会有人用这个做文章。

我知道我的宝贝不是他们说的那样。他已经不在娱乐圈了，却还要承受这些。

那天晚上他不在家。我给他打电话，通了，不接。我知道是那些恶毒的语言让他怀疑自己的爱、怀疑自己表达爱的方式了，所以才会有这样的反应。我能理解，却不能不担心，我一直给他打着电话。

后来他接了，他说他这就开车回来。我听出他喝了很多酒，问他在哪里，我要去接他，但他没有说。

后来我再见到他，他就躺在医院里。医生说没有生命危险，但是大脑受到了一些损伤。

后来他醒了。

他睁开眼睛，虽然医生和护士都在场，但他看见我的一刻，就颤巍巍的伸出胳膊要抱抱，嘴里软乎乎地叫我：

“哥哥。”

女生用的那个词。

在那天之前，他从没有当着其他人的面那样叫过我。这个称呼是我们之间肮脏的小秘密。他还会叫我“老公”，就像我会叫他“姐姐”，叫他“妹妹”，叫他“老婆”。

那一刻我感觉像被脱光了衣服放在聚光灯下。

但我的那点羞耻都没有必要。

因为下一秒医生就拍拍我的肩膀告诉我，他现在的认知相当于一个八九岁的小孩子。

32岁的人，却坚信自己是个小孩子。

医生们也没有办法。

我能做的就是在他身体完全康复以后，带他回到我们的家。

 

就是这样。外表没有变化，内心却变成小孩子的在中，我觉得怪怪的。

那天我坐在沙发上看电视，他也凑过来，靠在我怀里看电视。因为是在自己家里，又刚洗完澡，只套了件宽松的短裤，就坐在了沙发上。他本来也没心思看电视，吃完冰激凌以后就开始闲不住了，一会儿戳戳我的脸颊，一会儿又开始往我耳朵里吹气，还软软地撒娇说：“哥哥又看电视，不理我……”

我知道他这么做完全没有别的意思，肮脏的是我这样的成年人。但是，要知道，除了心智，他身上的一切都还和以前的金在中一样，而我因为觉得怪怪的，已经快一个月没有和在中做爱了。

我们以前当然不是这样的。无论是精神上还是肉体上，在中渴爱的胃口都很大，甚至生了病，烧还没完全退掉，就抱着我说：“允呐，身体还是好热，我想做……”

所以，一个月没有性生活的郑允浩，被不谙世事的金在中撩得勃起了。

我想轻轻把他推开，对他说：“在中，不要闹，一会儿就可以再吃一个冰激凌”，然后冲到厕所去冲个凉水澡——

——但是我也想像以前那样，狠狠地吻他可爱又柔软的嘴唇，把他故意买的屁股蛋上画着桃心的内裤拽下来，露出那两团圆鼓鼓软绵绵的臀肉，操进他身体里去。

在回忆的想象中不断清晰的情欲，让我闭上眼睛一动不动，自欺欺人地感受着和以前一样的他肌肤的触感，吐息的温度，还有和以前一样软糯诱人的声音。

这时他忽然说：“咦，这是什么啊……”我睁开眼睛，就看到他已经从沙发上下去了，坐在地板上，好奇地看着我撑起了帐篷的裆部。

是的，他就坐在我两条弯曲的大腿之间的地板上，脸颊贴着我的裆部，天真地问我：“哥哥，你这里怎么突然有这么大一团啊……”

他一边说，一边伸出手，隔着内裤像把玩小皮球一样，摸了摸我勃起的阴茎。

“咳……在中啊……”

“哇，哥哥，这里好像又变大了诶！”他只觉得很有趣，摸了又摸，但对我来说，已经是忍无可忍的状态了。我控制不了我的欲望，他虽然不记得了，可是一切的一切我都还记得，无论变成什么样，他还是金在中，是我的金在中啊。

郑允浩，终于也被金在中搞疯了。

我把他拉起来，让他坐到沙发上。

“在中，你喜欢哥哥吗？”

“喜欢，在中最喜欢哥哥了，可是哥哥最近都不让在中亲你，在中要讨厌哥哥了……”

“那现在哥哥让你亲，好不好？”

我坐在沙发上，把短裤脱下来一点，早已硬邦邦的阴茎就弹出来打在小腹上，本来搂着我的右臂亲着我脸颊的在中，又一次惊奇地说：“哇，原来不是球啊……”

我苦笑着对在中说：“是不是很丑很吓人……”

他认真地看看我腿间的家伙，又看着我的眼睛：“不，不吓人，顶上的那个像蘑菇一样，在中好像以前就见过了，是很漂亮很强壮的蘑菇！”

我差点被他认真的语气逗笑了，在他粉嫩的嘴唇上亲了一口，然后闭上眼睛，感受着在中印在我脸上浅浅的吻，右手搂住他的腰，左手握着阴茎上下动作起来。

相贴皮肤的温度也渐渐升高了，我感到他在我身边微微发颤，就好像以前。在中总是很敏感，不管是耳朵，胸口，乳头，腰部还是大腿，只要被我抚弄就会受不了地微微发颤，当然还有那里，每次只是做完前戏，还没有真正碰到就已经动情地变湿了，在我目光的刺激下不断地收缩，挤出更多水来。我不知道别的男人那里会不会自己变湿，可是我的在中就是这样天赋异禀。我们经常做爱，12年来，从不曾感到厌倦。他完美地接纳着我，包容着我，他就是最性感的樱桃炸弹，让我无法抗拒……

我搂紧了他释放了，因为真的很久没做了，很多，小腹上也溅了不少，在我阻止他之前，他已经伸出手指粘了一点白浊放进了嘴里。

“呜，明明像牛奶，可是不好吃……”他立刻吐着舌头抱怨。

我从桌上抽了几张纸巾简单擦了擦，站起身正要去卫生间再清理一下，在中却拉住了我的手，脸红红的，可怜兮兮地看着我。

“哥哥……”

“怎么了，哥哥要去清洗一下，一会儿就让你吃冰激凌，好不好？”

“不是……在中，不舒服……”

于是我又坐回来，问他：“是哪里不舒服？”

他不说话，只是咬着嘴唇看我。

“告诉哥哥，到底怎么回事？”

他这才瘪着嘴，低着头说：“在中，在中刚才，忍不住尿尿了……”

我有点纳闷，让他起来站好，把他的睡裤和内裤脱下来。

根本不是他自己说的什么尿尿了。

我的在中，后面湿了。

看到他挺翘肉感的屁股还有湿漉漉的臀缝，我感觉才释放过的家伙又有抬头的迹象了……

“还有……前面也好涨……”

这时我也明白了，就算心理年龄倒退，可是在中生理上还是一个32岁的男人，我刚才在他面前手淫，摸他的腰，吻他，他自然会有感觉，虽然他头脑中情爱之事还没有概念，可是他的习惯并渴望做爱的身体已经自动做出反应了。

我有些兴奋，抓着他柔软白嫩的臀肉向两边分开一点，露出那个泛着粉红的濡湿入口。

“没什么可害臊的，我们在中不是尿尿了，只是这里湿了，想要了……”

“想要了……？”他迷惑地重复了一遍。

我伸出手指在那个可爱地收缩着的地方点了一下：“对啊，不是尿哦，是这里出水了。”

他立刻不满地哼哼起来：“啊，就是那里，那里也不舒服，里面好痒……”

“哥哥帮你变舒服，好不好？”

“那……会不会疼……我害怕……”他嘟起嘴，怯生生地抓着我的手臂，紧张地看我。

我没法就这么回答他“疼你也喜欢”，只是亲亲他的脸颊说：“别怕，相信哥哥。”

从茶几下拿出一瓶润滑剂，挤了一些在手上。确实很久没做了，我很小心地塞进一根手指，就感到那里立刻不适应地缩紧了。

“呜，呜，等一下……哥哥……好奇怪……呜呜……”

他没有叫疼，只是不停叫着“好奇怪”，“不要”，我没有停下来，让他分开腿面对面地伏在我怀里，地渐渐地加入手指。润滑剂已经完全融化开了，把粉嫩的那里泡得更湿更软了，我手指的搅动越来越自如，羞耻的水声也越来越大。

“啊，后面，后面……有东西流出来……哥哥……痒，痒呢，不要……”

我知道在中这个时候已经适应了，而他什么都不懂的反应也特别可爱，他正叫着后面痒，我的手指就直接戳在了他深处的敏感点上。

“呜啊！哥哥……！”他在我怀里剧烈地颤了一下，眼眶直接红了，可怜巴巴地嘟哝着，“不要碰……呜，哥哥，不要碰那里……”

嘴上虽然这么说，他后面柔软的穴肉却急迫地收缩着，把我的手指往里含。里面已经湿透了，甚至比以往还湿。

“为什么？”我故意问道。

“呜……不知道……哥哥……哥哥，在中身体好奇怪……里面好酸……啊……！”

我没等他说完，指尖又一次抵住那个地方，这下他直接开始哭了，前面的阴茎硬硬地抵着我的小腹，头部开始微微渗出水来

“啊，啊，哥哥，好奇怪呜……那里……好奇怪……”

“在中啊，你告诉哥哥，疼吗？”

“不……不疼……”

“想要哥哥停下来？”

“呜……”他犹豫着，迷迷糊糊地点点头。

这次我真的把手指一根一根慢慢地抽了出来，他一直颤抖着，紧紧地搂着我的脖子，不断发出娇弱呜咽，当我要把最后一根手指抽出来的时候，却感觉手指被那里的软肉突然绞紧了。

“等一下……哥哥……呜……不要哥哥出去……”

“那是要怎样，在中不是说不舒服？”

“哥哥，进去……”他抬起湿漉漉的黑眼睛看我，软软地要求道。

我把食指向里推推。

“这样？”

“呜……再多，多一点……”

我又加入一根手指，“这样？”

“还要，还要进去……里面……哥哥，那个地方……那个地方痒……”在中咬着嘴唇，自己不自觉地动着腰，把屁股往我手指上戳。

我大概也已经忍耐到极限了，捧着他的脸在他粉嫩的嘴唇上亲了亲：“在中，现在我要进去了，你不要怕，好吗？”

“唔，什么，哥哥……？”

他眼角还湿漉漉地泛着红，抬起眼睛看着我，没有明白我在说什么，当我把手指全部抽出来时，不满地哼哼着难受。

另一只手把硬得发痛的阴茎掏出来，又吻了一下他的嘴巴：“在中，相信我。我们以前就是这样的……一直是这样……”

在他迷惑的目光中我扶着他的腰顶了进去。进入的一刻他原本软乎乎的呻吟一下子拔高了。

“啊，啊，哥哥……好胀，呜……好胀……”

我很克制，克制着自己不要太用力，不要想太多我们以前做爱的场景。我一边顶弄一边揉着他白嫩肉感的屁股，软软的，一下子把手掌都填满了。

“啊……哥哥……那里好酸……要坏，呜，要坏了……”

他颤抖地很厉害，张着嘴唇哀哀地叫，也不会像以前那样叫着羞耻又妖艳的称呼，但对我还是一样的勾人。在中的反应激烈地像06年我们第一次那样，但身体的契合又告诉我，我们早已肌肤相亲很多次。

在中在我的阴茎第一次顶到敏感点的时候就已经射了。到后来，对此时的他来说过于强烈的快感把他弄得快要叫不出声，只是整个人都湿透地伏在我身上，发出断断续续的呜咽。

其实也是我把他折腾的太久了，当我在最后关头释放在他身体里时，已经有些气喘吁吁了。刚开始也许还可以注意要轻些、慢些，但我无法控制地想到以前，我想到我们共同经历了那么多，那么多，现在记得的人却只有我一个，我怀里的人是我的在中，又不是我的在中，我知道再去回忆是没有用的。

我只是控制不了我自己。

也许是太累了吧，一切结束后我抱着他，没有马上去洗澡，脑子里什么也没想，只是抱着他。

有些出乎意料，他没闹也没抱怨，忽然伸手去擦我的眼角：“哥哥，你怎么哭了？”

我心里咯噔一下。

回过神来赶紧抱着他去洗澡，不好好清理一下他会肚子疼的。

我帮他往头上抹着洗发露。他很听话地站在花洒下，一直傻愣愣地盯着我的脸看。

“怎么，哥哥脸上有东西啊？”我逗他。

他摇摇头，兴奋地说着自己的发现：“哥哥的眼睛里也有一个我诶！”

我愣住了。

眼前一瞬间像过电影闪过许多画面。

是这样吧。

其实又好像什么都没有变。

“别一直盯着我看啦，泡沫也要进眼睛里去了哦。”我说。

“抱歉啊，在中，今天哥哥太过分了。”

“没，没什么……”他咬着嘴唇，脸有点红。

“下次，下次还可以和哥哥……做这种事吗？”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
